Plaster frames of the general type involved herein are well known and have been used for many years when installing a fixture between joists in a ceiling under construction. Once the ceiling has been completed, an entirely different type of fixture is necessary since the peripheral dimensions of the plaster frame are substantially larger than the peripheral dimensions of the lighting housing. There is a need for a plaster frame which can be recessed in a completed ceiling while having peripheral dimensions substantially greater than the hole cut into the ceiling. A solution to the problem preferably includes a plaster frame constructed in a manner so that it may also be installed in a conventional manner.